You Look Beautiful Tonight
by IAmTheBlackbird
Summary: Panda Pair (China x Hong Kong) lemon! Yao makes Leon wear a dress as punishment for being bad, and realizes that Leon looks rather appealing in such attire...


The room was quiet, exception being the crackling of the fire and the steady tick, tick, of the clock. The sound of a page turning gave away Yao, reading in an armchair by the fire.

"Mr. Wang," someone said.

Yao looked up over his glasses and smiled. "Beautiful," he said.

Leon, his apprentice, stood before him, dressed in a knee-length maid's outfit, complete with thigh-length socks with bows at the top (Yao knew only because he picked those out specially). Leon wasn't the most obedient apprentice, and Yao had decided to punish the saucy boy by making him wear this-a wonderful punishment in his eyes.

Leon waited for Yao to say more, his usual blank expression clear. Yao took his glasses off and set his book down. "How do you like it?" he asked.

"Fits me well," Leon said.

Yao smiled. Leon was an insistent boy, and though he was an adult he was still stubborn as can be. He had lived with Yao for the past four years, and yet he refused to lose that dreaded British accent; Yao had a feeling he only did it to annoy Yao. That was most likely the case.

"I'm glad you like it," Yao said, "You'll be wearing it until I see that your attitude has improved, aru."

Leon did not answer. Again Yao looked him up and down, admiring him. Leon saw this and asked, "What are you looking at, Teacher?"

Yao met his eyes, and in them he saw knowingness. "I already said this," Yao said, "But you're looking exceptionally beautiful tonight."

"Am I?" Leon asked, "I could say the same for you."

Yao smiled. He liked where this was going. "What are you saying, Leon?" he asked.

A trace of a smile finally appeared on Leon's face. "I'm quite eager to get this dress off…if you catch my drift."

Yao took a step forward. "And if I do catch your drift, so to speak," he said quietly, "What then?"

Leon raised his chin. "I'll leave that to you to decide, Teacher," he said.

Yao grinned. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Leon's. He hadn't been harboring these feelings for his apprentice for long, but that didn't mean the desire in him didn't burn as strong as fire.

Leon kissed back, and their lips moved against each other's in desperation. Leon was quick to invade the other's mouth with his tongue, and Yao allowed him to do so, contributing with equal enthusiasm. Leon ran his fingers through Yao's hair and pulled it out of the ponytail, gathering it in his fists. Their breathing became heavy as they seemed to devour each other, covering as much of each other's mouths as they could.

After a good while of this passed, Yao pulled away and breathed, "Let's take this to my room, hm?"

Leon said nothing but took Yao by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Yao pushed Leon onto the bed and they continued their battle, this time Yao taking control. He straddled the other, taking his face in his hands in concentration.

Leon pushed Yao onto his back and climbed on top of him, kissing him on the lips then on the neck. He bit down, then sucked, hoping to leave a bruise.

Yao hissed, closing his eyes. He grabbed Leon's shoulders and pulled him downward. Leon moved to the other side of Yao's neck, making sure to mark him up. Yao groaned and pulled Leon's petticoated hips down, grinding his own up against his.

Pulling away for a moment, Leon asked in a breathy voice, "Who's going to top?"

Yao's breath was heavy. He licked his lips and said, "You are."

Leon smiled and began unbuttoning Yao's shirt. Yao helped, and soon he was rid of all of his clothing. He didn't move to do the same for Leon, since he rather liked the dress.

Leon scooted down and lifted Yao's legs up. Yao watched in curiosity as he lowered his head. But instead of giving attention to Yao's erect member, Leon moved lower, giving Yao's entrance a lick.

Yao swallowed, wondering what Leon planned on doing. That felt rather good…

Leon repeated the action, running his tongue around the sensitive area. Yao lay his head back and let out a quiet moan, spreading his legs more. Leon, seemingly encouraged, carefully slid his tongue inside.

"Oh!" Yao moaned, moving his hips a bit. Leon began sliding his tongue in and out of Yao's entrance, to which Yao soughed and moaned freely.

Leon pulled away. "I love those sounds you make, Teacher," he said. He took Yao's erection in his hands and leaned down to kiss the head. He began sucking, and stroking it with his hands.

Again Yao moaned, bucking his hips up. Suddenly he sat up and pushed Leon over and onto his back.

Leon gasped, staring at Yao with wide eyes. "I thought I was topping," he said.

"You are," Yao said, reaching to the bedside table. He pulled out the lube and a condom.

"I hope you still know that I'm your mentor," he said, opening the condom, "even if I prefer being penetrated, aru."

"Of course," Leon said, watching with interest.

Yao lifted up Leon's skirts and pulled down his panties (yes, Yao had also made him wear pink polka-dotted panties) and stroked Leon's member lightly.

Leon squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to release a moan just yet. Yao let go and pulled the condom over Leon's member. He popped open the lube bottle and squeezed some of the substance into his hands, then lubricated Leon's member liberally. Leon swallowed ,watching with anticipation.

Yao then coated his fingers with lube and stood up on his knees. He reached back and found his entrance, and stuck a finger in and then another. Leon groaned while Yao stretched himself, and to this Yao gave him a stern glance.

Finally he was finished and Yao positioned himself above Leon's member and hiked the other's dress up high.

"You ready?" he asked. Leon nodded quickly.

Yao lowered himself down, sliding easily over Leon's cock. He paused once it was fully sheathed, taking a deep breath.

Leon's hands shook, and Yao smiled. "You like this?" he asked.

Nodding his head, Leon moved his hips up desperately. Yao chuckled and pulled himself up and back down, repeating the movement. It felt so good, and he had to let out a moan, closing his eyes in bliss.

Leon groaned, bucking his hips up instinctively. Yao quickened the pace, angling himself differently each time.

Finally he found his prostate and cried out in pleasure. He made sure to hit the spot every time, and he lost all sense of humility. Tears ran down his cheeks and the room filled with his moans and cries.

Leon also moaned, desperate for more. He was growing close to release, and grunted in need.

Yao continued, lifting himself up and dropping down over and over, each time freeing a moan.

Soon enough Leon came, crying out in ecstasy. Yao rode out his orgasm until he was finished, then pulled off.

Leon panted, looking at Yao with a smile. Without waiting for Yao to say something, he reached down and pumped Yao's member roughly.

Not expecting it, Yao groaned. He closed his eyes, letting Leon do as he pleased. Leon squeezed and stroked Yao's cock crudely, eager to make him cum.

And he did soon enough. With a desperate thrust, Yao wailed and came, spilling his seed onto Leon.

As he came down from the high, Leon chuckled. "You got cum on my dress," he said.  
Yao looked down, and sure enough, Leon's dress was spoiled. He smiled. "No worries," he said, "I have another one for you. It's pink."


End file.
